


A Very Verbal Party

by Ombre_Blanche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Singing, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Suagwara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Volleyball dorks being drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ombre_Blanche/pseuds/Ombre_Blanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had never been to party before. Sure, he’d been to a multitude of family gatherings and birthday parties as a kid, but never anything quite like this. There had never been wine at those parties; there had been grape juice. There hadn’t been beer pong; there had been actual ping pong games. There hadn’t been loud, electronic remixes booming throughout the house; there had been children singing “Happy Birthday” in front of a cake.</p><p>So, when Hinata arrived two hours late at Nishinoya’s house for a party the libero was hosting for the Karasuno volleyball team, he felt rather like a fish out of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Too Many Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my wonderful friend Onyx. I hope you enjoy :3  
> WARNING: this fic might end up becoming explicit in the next chapter... So if you don't want to risk it just yet, I would advise you not to read. Thank you!

Hinata had never been to party before. Sure, he’d been to a multitude of family gatherings and birthday parties as a kid, but never anything quite like this. There had never been wine at those parties; there had been grape juice. There hadn’t been beer pong; there had been actual ping pong games. There hadn’t been loud, electronic remixes booming throughout the house; there had been children singing “Happy Birthday” in front of a cake.

So, when Hinata arrived two hours late at Nishinoya’s house for a party the libero was hosting for the Karasuno volleyball team, he felt rather like a fish out of water.

When he knocked at Nishinoya’s door, instead of the aforementioned libero, it was Sugawara who answered the door… A very energetic, very giggly and very loud Sugawara-senpai, that is.

“HINATA!!!” The white haired setter yelled in a voice approximately three octaves higher than usual. “I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO GLAD YOU’RE HERE!!!”

To Hinata’s surprise, the third year slung his arm casually round his shoulders and steered him inside.

“You HAVE to see what Daichi is doing!” He giggled in a decidedly very un-Sugawara-senpai-like manner.

The two quickly entered the living room where Hinata was greeted by his captain standing on the center of the coffee table, a half empty beer bottle in one hand, singing a slurred, completely off-key rendition of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun”. At the sight of him, Sugawara collapsed into a fit of giggles as he sat cross-legged in front of their captain, cheering him on.

Hinata couldn’t help but stare at their usually calm and collected captain put so much passion and emotion into the lyrics. Admittedly, he wasn’t singing them very well, which Hinata suspected was partially because of the alcohol, but the most impressive thing was undoubtedly the fact that Sawamura seemed to know every lyric by heart.  
Hinata watched the scene unfold before him in wonder, until he eventually let his gaze sweep around the room. As he did so, he noticed a very pissed-off, very-red faced and very obviously yelling Tsukishima. As Hinata tried to figure out what could possibly be making the blond so angry, he felt a wave of pity overcome him for the poor soul responsible for this anger. Hinata, in his life with the volleyball team has experienced an angry Kageyama more than once: a terrifying and traumatic experience. Right now, Hinata thinks that he’d rather face that than Tsukishima in his current state. As he tried to get a bit closer to the blond in order to figure out just what on earth was the matter, he noticed that Tsukishima was in fact yelling at the television.

“WHY THE FUCK IS IT ALL GREY GODDAMNIT. DIDN’T THIS MOVIE COME OUT LIKE LAST WEEK?”

As Hinata steered his way around Suagawara-senpai to get a look at the screen, he realised that 1. The movie hadn’t come out last week, but rather in 2013, that 2. The shimmering, rainbow-like view of Asgard from the second Thor movie was most certainly not all grey and that 3. Unlike what Hinata had previously believed, it seemed that Tsukishima was not angry so much as he was profoundly upset, if the tears in his eyes were anything to go by. Hinata might have tried to comfort the taller player but it seemed that a goofily smiling Yamaguchi had that covered already, what with how the brown haired male had crawled onto Tsukishima’s lap and was cradling the blond’s head against his chest.

Before he could continue his observation of the room, however, he heard his named breathed out in a very obvious sigh of relief. He turned toward the voice he had heard, only to see Asahi awkwardly waddling his way towards Hinata with a humming, blissful looking Nishinoya quite literally attached to his left side.

  
“Hinata. Hi, I’m sorry.” Was Asahi’s greeting.

Thankfully, their Ace seemed completely in control of his faculties; though as much could certainly not be said for Nishinoya. Hinata watched as the small libero awkwardly hugged Asahi, his legs wrapped around the taller player’s hips. Nishinoya’s hands were gripping desperately at the Ace’s shirt to help support himself, effectively trapping Asahi’s left arm in his embrace. The excitable player had his eyes closed with a smile painted on his lips. Up close, Hinata noticed that Nishinoya had not been humming as he had previously assumed, but rather mumbling incoherent ramblings which, as far as Hinata could tell, consisted primarily of Nishinoya telling Asahi he loved him. Or, to put it exactly in the libero’s words, “Asahi, I fucking love you okay I love your lovable Ace butt, I love you so fucking much, I love you...”

“Ummm…” Their Ace shifted a bit uncomfortably as he glanced down at Nishinoya.

“I’m sorry about all this and I know you probably just got here but, well… Tanaka and I have everyone relatively under control but we’re having trouble with Kageyama and uhh… He refuses to talk to anyone but you... So could you please come and take a look at him?”

If all the others were considered “under control”, Hinata didn't really want to imagine what Kageyama could possibly be like right now. Noticing the desperation in Asahi’s voice and features, Hinata gave him a wordless nod of approval and followed the Ace’s awkward waddling. As Hinata followed, he couldn’t help but worry about his precious friend and teammate. God knows what Hinata would do if Kageyama was hurt… Admittedly, some of his worry was not entirely of a platonic nature, but Hinata knew his love could never be and so he contented himself with their friendship. And right now, apparently, Kageyama needed him; needed to talk to him and only him. Despite the decoy’s obvious worry, he couldn’t help the swell in his chest as he thought about that.

The duo… Or, trio, if you counted Nishinoya, arrived into an adjacent hallway. It didn’t take Hinata long to spot a familiar tuft of raven hair atop what Hinata knew to be Kageyama’s hunched form. Sitting directly in front of him was an extremely lost-looking Tanaka who was desperately trying to communicate with Kageyama, it seemed.  
When Tanaka noticed his approach, the second year’s face lit up as if Hinata had just informed him that he’d just won a new car. Tanaka almost immediately bounced up and ran towards the trio.

“Oh Hinata, thank god you’re here. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone but you so if you could just get him to –“

Before Tanaka could finish his sentence, however, a rather loud crashing could be heard from the living room, followed by ridiculously loud, high-pitched giggling.

“Shit.” Tanaka cursed before turning back towards Hinata. “So um... yeah, if you could just get him to drink some water, that’d be awesome.”

Tanaka then handed him a bottle of water as he dashed out of the room, a waddling Asahi trailing right behind him.

For a second, Hinata simply stood in the middle of the hall, wondering how the hell everything had seemingly degenerated so quickly. Just a bit over an hour ago, he’d received a call from Nishinoya asking him when he’d be over and how he couldn’t wait for him to get there. The phone was passed around to Sugawara and then Daichi and then Kageyama and then to Tanaka and finally back to Nishinoya; all of them wishing him a safe trip and saying that the party just wasn’t quite complete without their decoy. Just a bit over an hour ago, everyone had seemed totally fine. Now, Sawamura was tone-deaf serenading the team on a coffee table, Sugawara was giggling and squealing like a 12 year old Justin Bieber fan, Tsukishima was colour blind and upset to the point of tears, Yamaguchi was hugging Tsukishima’s head like a 5 year old holds their favourite stuffed animal, Nishinoya had morphed into a human leech and sitting in front of him was a rather pathetic-looking ball of Kageyama.

Hinata’s heart tightened in his chest at the sight of Kageyama in such a state. He walked slowly up to the raven and crouched down in front of him.

“Kageyama…?” Hinata asked softly, hesitantly, only just noticing the slight tremble in the setter’s frame.

At the sound of his voice, Kageyama’s head slowly rose from between his knees. Hinata thanked the heavens that Kageyama wasn’t crying, but only just barely, it seemed. Kageyama looked look lost and sad which broke Hinata's heart.

“Hinata.” As soon as his name came out of Kageyama’s mouth, the raven pulled Hinata against himself into a soft embrace.

Hinata blushed against the setter’s chest, thankful that Kageyama couldn’t see his expression. A few seconds of silence passed before the decoy tried to disentangle himself from the hug. Unfortunately for Hinata, it seemed that the raven had no intention of letting him go anywhere.

“umm… Kageyama? Can you please let me go?” Hinata asked tentatively.

“Shut up and let us stay like this, dumbass.”

Hinata sat quietly for a few more seconds. Wondering what it was he was supposed to do exactly. Tanaka had asked him to make Kageyama drink some water. But somehow, Hinata doubted that the alcohol was the reason why Kageyama had looked so sad when he arrived.

“Kageyama… Why were you sad before?”

There was no response.

“… Is there something I can do?”

Still no response.

“I, um, have some wa –“

“I love you, Shouyou.” Kageyama whispered, as he squeezed Hinata even more in his arms. “I love you so much.”

_'... What?'_

Hinata’s mind was going 5000 miles a minute, trying to process exactly what Kageyama had said. Kageyama said he loved him. Kageyama called him Shouyou. Kageyama was hugging him.

Kageyama was drunk.

That last realisation hit Hinata like a ton of bricks. His heart sunk in his chest, as he remembered Nishinoya telling Asahi he loved him earlier. It was nothing but friendly, drunken love. And it was no different with Kageyama right now.

Ashamed he had let himself hope this declaration had been anything more than that, Hinata forcibly extracted himself from the hug and stood in front of Kageyama. The raven looked up at him then, pain and fear clearly written across his features. Unable to look at his friend and crush like that, Hinata turned his head away to instead look at the nearby wall.

“Hinata… I-I’m sorry. P-please don’t h-hate me.” Hinata could hear the hiccups in Kageyama’s voice, telling him that the raven was crying. “I know you can’t love me back and that’s okay I just don’t want to ruin our friendship please don’t hate me you were never supposed to find out... I –“

The setter’s voice broke then, and in that same moment, so did Hinata’s heart. Unable to leave the raven in such a state, Hinata crouched down and pulled his arm over his shoulder to carry the raven out. As it turns out, Kageyama could actually walk quite well, which made Hinata’s job of walking out of Nishinoya’s house all that much easier. Once he had gotten them both outside, Hinata deposited Kageyama on the sidewalk and pulled out his cell phone. He texted Asahi and Tanaka to let them know he was taking Kageyama home. Just as he was about to call a cab, Kageyama, who had been relatively silent until then, with the exception of a few sniffles here and there, began to speak again.

“Hinata…” The red-head glanced down, noticing that Kageyama had a fistful of Hinata’s pants in his hand. “I love you… Please don’t be angry at me… Please talk to me…”  
Hinata looked down at his crush, knowing that in his drunken stupor, Kageyama didn’t really mean what he was saying. He was so sad that was the case, and it was killing him to hear this. Kageyama had no idea how painful this was for him, no idea how much his heart longed for his confession to be true. Despite the pain, Hinata still couldn’t bear to ignore him; to potentially make the raven believe he didn’t want to be friends anymore. So he sat down next to Kageyama, put his arm around the setter’s shoulders and pulled Kageyama close.

“Shut up Kageyama. I’m not angry and I still want to be your friend.” Noticing that, throughout all of that, Hinata had kept the bottle of water with him, he offered it to Kageyama.

“Just drink some water while I call a cab, okay?” Hinata felt the raven nod against his chest.

The two stayed seated like that for another 15 minutes, waiting for the cab to arrive. By the time it did, Kageyama had finished the bottle of water. It didn’t take very long to get to Kageyama’s and apparently, the setter’s parents weren’t home so Hinata made sure he’d been put to bed.

On his way home, Hinata’s phone began to buzz, indicating that he was receiving… quite a few text messages. When he opened them, he noticed they were all from Kageyama:

11:48pm, Kageyama-kun:  
Hinta I lobve you.

11:48pm, Kageyama-kun:  
Thankz for taking csare ofme.

11:49pm Kageyama-kun:  
I cant Wait tpplay volleybaal wit yo tomorrow.

11:49pm, Kageyama-kun:  
Gnight shouyooouu

Hinata’s face grew hot at the sight of his first name, and knew that tomorrow it would be rather hard to face his friend…


	2. A Sober Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing a nice little nsfw sequel to this story, so look out for it if you enjoyed this piece of work! Otherwise, enjoy the read!  
> This was written as a gift to my wonderful friend Onyx! I hope you enjoy the conclusion~

When Kageyama woke up the next morning, his head was pounding and it felt like the sun was assaulting him. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, wondering what the hell time it could possibly be.

6:38 am.

_‘Shit.’_

If he didn’t hurry up, he would be late for practice. Kageyama slowly tried to get out of bed, which only really helped worsen the pounding in his skull. Kageyama walked unhappily into the bathroom and immediately took some Advil to ease the pain. He then hopped into the shower, not really capable of much thought with the headache. He let the warm spray relax him a little and tried to remember why on earth he had such a massive headache.

_‘Ah. Right. Nishinoya had a party last night…’_

Kageyama tried to remember the party, but he couldn’t quite seem to remember it properly… He remembered having a few beers… He remembered Nishinoya dancing with Tanaka… He remembered Sawamura singing on a coffee table… He remembered Tsukishima starting a movie with Yamaguchi… He remembered sitting in a hallway for some reason… He remembered being sad, but he can’t remember exactly why… He remembered talking with Hinata on the phone –

_“I love you, Shouyou.”_

_“I know you can’t love me back and that’s okay I just don’t want to ruin our friendship please don’t hate me you were never supposed to find out... I –“_

_Kageyama had a fistful of Hinata’s pants in his hand. “I love you… Please don’t be angry at me… Please talk to me…”_

No nonononononononono. He hadn’t really confessed his love to Hinata had he? His mind raced, trying to remember anything else that could possibly prove to him that he hadn’t _actually told Hinata he loved him and called him Shouyou last night._

Kageyama couldn’t remember how he had gotten home last night but he did remember Hinata putting him to bed and then… Oh god he texted him. The raven got out of the shower faster than he had in his entire life and almost tripped in his haste to reach his cell phone.

He immediately opened his text history to Hinata and –

That was it. Kageyama could never show his face to practice ever again. He was done for.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Hinata was right about it being hard to face his friend the next day. The knot in his stomach was practically unbearable, and the raven hadn’t even arrived to practice yet. Would Kageyama remember what he’d said? Would he remember how Hinata had held him before the cab showed up? Would he be angry? All Hinata knew for certain was that he hadn’t received any more texts from the setter since the night before.

With all of his questions and anxieties swirling around in his head, Hinata hadn’t anticipated that the whole team would be bathing in their own uncomfortable air of awkward discomfort and shyness.It seemed that Tanaka was the only one who was enjoying himself, really. Especially considering that many of their teammates either woke up with a massive headache or large gaps in their memory; which, as it turns out, Tanaka took an immense amount of pleasure in re-informing everyone about.

Tanaka’s detailed recounting of events ceased only when he began talking about how Sawamura had proudly (and drunkenly) begun exclaiming that he had always secretly dreamt of being a pop sensation and that he _absolutely had to show everyone his talents_. Their captain had glared at Tanaka, effectively stopping him from saying so much as another word. Tanaka’s awkward laugh and apology seemed to appease some of the tension in the room.

The team slowly made their way into gym and started warming up for practice, with Kageyama nowhere to be seen. Hinata couldn’t say he minded much. Hopefully, Kageyama would arrive while they were all hard at work and wouldn’t remember anything from the night before. That would be great.

In all honesty, Hinata felt kind of stupid for letting it all get the better of him. It was just a dumb, friendly, intoxicated confession… Which Hinata still hoped had been true. Despite that he knew how impossible and ridiculous it was; he still hoped the confession had been real, still clung onto the irrational idea that Kageyama could somehow feel the same way he felt for the setter. Really, he should just pretend like it never happened. Yeah, that was a good idea. He should just pretend –

Before he had a chance to convince himself fully, however, Hinata heard the gym door open and turned to see who had entered; only to regret it almost that same instant. Their eyes locked and… Oh god, Kageyama looked so angry. Hinata stood frozen in place and watched as Kageyama stomped his way towards him.

This was it.

Kageyama had finally decided to kill him.

Instead of butchering him on the spot as he had expected, the raven instead grabbed hold of Hinata’s shoulders and forcibly dragged him back into the changing room, to the shock and surprise of everyone else. Even more surprising was that Kageyama wasn’t telling him to shut up as Hinata yelled in terror and pleaded for his release. Honestly, Hinata hadn’t expected Kageyama to let go of him, but he had to try, at the very least.

Only when the door to the changing room had been closed did Kageyama relinquish his grasp on the decoy.  Hinata gulped nervously and stared at Kageyama. He wondered if he could just run out of there and get back to practice before Kageyama noticed. Or maybe he could just apologise right away that way or –

“Hinata.”

“… Yeah?” Hinata asked sheepishly.

“… About last night… Umm… I uhh…” To Hinata’s surprise, the anger on the raven’s face turned into… Wait; was that really _embarrassment_ on _Kageyama’s_ face? To the red head’s shock and surprise, he noticed the setter’s cheeks begin to redden.

“I just uhh… I really hope this doesn’t… You know, affect our friendship… I-I… When I told you last night that you were never supposed to know, I was serious and I hope you aren’t disgusted with me… Yeah…”

… What?

Hinata was now profoundly confused. Kageyama actually seemed… scared. Which was ridiculous because hadn’t the confession just been friendly and alcohol induced…?  As Hinata watched Kageyama fidget uncomfortably and worry at his lower lip, a wave of hope shot through him.

Could it be? Could it really possibly be true? Did Kageyama actually have feelings for him? Did he accidentally confess last night?

A thousand and one thoughts raced through him, and he didn’t notice the uncomfortable amount of time that had gone by until Kageyama spoke up again.

“… Are you brain dead? I was talking to you, dumbass.” Kageyama’s comment tore Hinata out of his thoughts, and, dumbly, all the red head could think to say was:

“I love you too, though.”

… Which he instantly regretted.

Hinata felt his face go hot and watched Kageyama’s expression shift from surprised, to confused to redder than a tomato in under 4 seconds.

In his short life, Hinata considered that he had lived quite a few awkward moments. However, none will ever truly rival this one. The two stood there, red-faced and staring at each other until both their gazes naturally gravitated to the floor. Hinata desperately tried to think of something more to say, something that would somehow defuse this embarrassing, awkward moment.

Too absorbed in his thoughts, Hinata failed to notice Kageyama’s approach until the setter took Hinata’s hand into his own. When Hinata looked up, his breath caught in his throat. He had never been in such close proximity to the raven, and he could feel his blood go hot as he looked into Kageyama’s eyes: eyes full of hope, full of hesitance and embarrassment and most of all, full of love.

“Do you… Dou you mean it?”

A lump formed in Hinata’s throat, and, not trusting his voice, he nodded.

Kageyama’s other hand came up to rest on his cheek, and slowly, wonderfully, their lips locked in a kiss. It was everything Hinata had ever dreamt of, everything he had ever longed for and it was over in what felt like an instant and forever all at once. When they pulled apart, Hinata couldn’t help but feel an ache at the loss, but the sound of volleyballs and sneakers reminded him that practice was waiting.

“So.. Umm… Does this mean.. We’re dating?” Hinata asked hopefully, which elicited another blush from Kageyama.

“Of course we are, dumbass! … I mean, if you want…” He added the last bit in a rushed mumble.

“YOOOSHAAAAA!!!!” Hinata exclaimed as he leapt off the ground in his excitement and elation.

This was really happening. _He was actually dating Kageyama Tobio_. Hinata had never really let himself hope for so much, and now that it was actually happening, he simply couldn’t contain his joy. Just to make certain this wasn’t all a dream, Hinata pinched himself in the arm and glanced around for a second to make sure he was really, truly awake.

He was.

“Okay… So… umm… Do you wanna come over tonight then?” Kageyama asked, a faint smile painting his lips.

“YES!” Hinata squeaked.

“Cool, well um... I’m going to change for practice so uhh.. You should go back and join the team for now, okay?”

“Yes. Right. Practice. Uh huh.” Hinata said, before skipping happily to the door. Before he could leave the changing room, however, Kageyama gave him one last piece of advice:

“Oi, and dumbass! Just because we’re t-together doesn’t mean you can slack off during practice!”

“You betcha!” Hinata said before walking out into the gym, a goofy smile painting his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story, and I would love any kind of feedback you can give! Constructive criticism is always accepted and appreciated! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, the story feels a little choppy... If you guys have any advice to give me, I would be overjoyed! I might come and tweak things every so often if I notice typos or anything of the sort... Chapter 2 will be out very soon!


End file.
